Dreamers
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: Some dreams are more real that one think.


Time was running with unbelievable speed. Only two month left before Aizen's grand finale of Arrancar farce. That day's training was rough. Only late in the night, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji managed to crawl out of Urahara's training hall and fell powerless on the floor.

- Great progress, children. Some excellent skills you are showing there. Tomorrow… - host himself climbed up the stairs, joyfully waving his fan. Only to find all three shirigami sound asleep right where they fell.

- Oh, well. Some tea will be good now. Yoruichi should be coming soon. – he thought, switching of the light and quietly leaving the room.

Rukia knew the exact moment when she understood that she loves Abarai Renji. That moment took place on Sōkyoku Hill. He stood there on his knees, with streams of blood running down his tattooed forehead and pronounced cheek bones, panting heavily, so that his breath left a tingling feeling on her face, right hand still holding his sword, left – around her. They say that for shirigami sword is their life. Well, that moment, she was sure that he held her tighter. Now, in her dream, his embrace became almost desperate, almost real grip of his finders leaving bruises on her shoulder, and his rough voice, resonating in his chest, pronounced a refuse to direct order of captain Aizen.

_I won't leave her._

She knew what she should have done then. For what it's worth, no matter if there were captains Aizen and Tsubokura, her brother, even Ichigo, she should have extend her hand to his pointy chin, and turn his face to her. In his eyes she would have seen sincere astonishment of a child, when she would trace her thumb over his lips, wiping off blood from the corners of his mouth. And then she should have kissed that stubborn idiot. His lips, warm and soft, would have been hesitant first, as if this could have been a mean joke, and then passionate, finally claiming her his, and only his. Which, it struck her, she always was. But this is just a dream. Beyond it, they are friends, almost family, in which big brother protects his little sister. For the love of… They are even bickering like brother and sister! So, let's dream some more…

Sometimes, Renji really hated Kuchiki Rukia. There were many reasons. She makes him do stupid things. Stupid like run with all his speed to save her when she already had an army of saviors. Stupid like creating standards for himself which he could not really reach. Stupid like talking lots of bull and making things worse. Stupid like being too loud and obnoxious.

Stop. That's more Kurasaki's fault.

With Rukia, life always turned out to be difficult. But to think of it, without her, life would have been even more difficult. When you are a foster kid, you need a purpose to survive. Before her, there was just an instinct to get in troop and live as a troop. After her, there was a dream. A dream of something better. Like abundant food, warm bed, shinigami status - some kind of reasonable life. And not only for yourself, but for her too. And then, at some point it all became only about her. Achievements, wishes, even dreams. Especially dreams. First dreams of her being with you, then of you being with her. Which turned into pathetic "you being for her" when appeared that orange moron. Jerk, who wasn't even able to clean his own mind.

She changed this retard's life. That's not difficult, with his face and stuff.

She created Abarai's life.

And that is why she will never need to show him her gratitude.

The best gratitude was to carry her in arms from execution stands knowing she is safe. To have her tugged as close to heart as possible. Because maybe, one day, she will look at him with something more than gratitude or concern. And her hands will not just clash in his robes, but do something… unexpected. And she, with her kick-ass attitude, will kiss him with that stupid smug expression on her face like "I was there first".

Dream on, dreamer. This one it good.

Urahara returned from kitchen and placed steaming cup on the table, patiently waiting for cat-woman. His eyes turned to observe his sleeping trio. Rukia seemed twice as small, bundled between Kurasaki, with his limbs spread all around softly snoring in mats on the floor, and Abarai, whose stretched legs were so long they actually disappeared under the table.

Suddenly, still in his sleep, Renji rolled to the side and jerked his arm forward, tensely grabbing Rukia's shoulder, and pulling her closer. Kisuke expected her to wake up, but instead she relaxed into his embrace. Then slowly her hand went to his face, thin fingers tracing his jaw line, slightly pinching his chin, thumb sliding over is lower lip. Still sleeping they both smiled and – Kisuke lifted the brim from his eyes in case he was hallucinating due to bad illumination – started kissing?..

- About time he got to that. I was getting really tired of pretending to be blind AND brain-dead not to notice. – Light whisper in Urahara's ear refocused his attention.

- Never thought it was possible…

Yoruichi seated herself near him.

- Kisuke, you of all people… I think it's "love for life" case. Something like us.

- I never thought it was possible to kiss in sleep like That. Or do THAT.

- Hm. Maybe we should drag Ichigo out of the room…

END… ?


End file.
